


For the future

by Nitailed



Category: Free!
Genre: Donde Rin vuelve de Australia y su novio Haru le espera con un resfriado de tres pares de narices, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitailed/pseuds/Nitailed
Summary: A Rin le cabrean ciertas manías de Haru, hasta el punto de recurrir a la técnica milenaria de contar hasta diez y mantener la calma. A veces le funciona, pero otras...
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	For the future

Hace varios días que volvió de Australia y su novio le ha dado la bienvenida con un resfriado mal curado. Pero no le sorprende, oye. Haru ha llegado a tener videollamadas con él dentro de la bañera, videollamadas que han durado horas y que con los cambios de temperatura provocan gripes. Nunca entenderá ese afán de estar en remojo todo el día. A todas horas. A veces duda de si no es mitad tritón y perdió su bonita cola al salir del mar.

Llama al timbre como puede pues va cargado hasta arriba de cosas. Primero, con una bolsa en cada mano, en una lleva la cena y en la otra medicinas; y luego, con la mochila a la espalda con el portátil, las gafas de natación, ropa para mañana, un bañador, el pijama... Ve que hoy se queda a dormir en su apartamento.

— H... Hola, Rin. —Cuando ve al muy burro abrirle la puerta en pantalón corto, con ojos llorosos y las mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre, siente como el enfado inunda cada fibra de su cuerpo.

_Uno, dos, tres..._

— Haz el favor de ir a ponerte un pantalón largo. —Y es así como le saluda. Enfadado, enseñándole los dientes. Haru cierra la puerta y él se quita los zapatos en la entrada para ir a dejarlo todo en la cocina.

Cuando Rin se enfada arruga la frente, enseña más de la cuenta su dentadura, alza la voz y aprieta los puños. Es como un niño enrabietado. A Haru no le asusta. Demasiadas rabietas suyas ha vivido ya como para que a esas alturas le intimide siquiera un poco. Recuerda las broncas que tuvieron en el pasado, pero ya no había nada de eso entre ellos y estaba tranquilo.

Sorbe por la nariz y va detrás de él, fijándose en cómo va recogiendo todo a su paso. Está feliz de que esté _por fin_ en Japón, dándose un descanso de los duros entrenamientos y las estrictas rutinas australianas; también de poder verle en persona y no tras una pantalla, de poder intercambiar algo más que palabras... Aunque todo lo que habían planeado hacer este fin de semana juntos se había ido al garete por su culpa. Le hubiera gustado ir al onsen donde habían reservado, pero tendrían que dejarlo para otra ocasión. ¿Rin estaría molesto?

— Vale. —No le va a discutir. Ha cogido un tren para llegar hasta allí, tan tarde, y no iba a tocarle las narices. Al menos no tan pronto.

— No tardes, tienes que tomarte la medicina que te he comprado.

Va a su armario y se cambia de pantalones, poniéndose algo más cómodo, como su pijama de delfines que podría tener perfectamente ya cuatro años. El estampado está gastado por los lavados y el elástico ya no agarra tanto como antes, pero no es algo de lo que pudiera desprenderse tan fácilmente. Le tiene bastante cariño.

— Ya está. —Murmura Haru cuando está de vuelta.

Rin le mira de soslayo y se muerde los labios mientras abre las bolsas de tela y coloca todo en su sitio, conteniendo la carcajada que amenaza con salir de sus labios. ¿Es que ya no puede estar enfadado con él ni dos segundos?

_Serás... Perfectamente puedes tener el pantalón más hortera del mundo y aún así sabes cómo llevarlos._

— ¿Qué has traído para cenar? —Pregunta Haru, secándose los ojos con las mangas de su camiseta. Camina como un zombie pero consigue quitarle el coletero negro que está mal atado a su cabello. Le ha crecido un par de centímetros estos últimos meses y le hace mucho más atractivo, a su parecer. Aunque ahora va despeinado y es todo enredos. Le peina con cuidado, pasando los dedos entre sus hebras rojizas. Haru le peina con la misma delicadeza con la que desliza el carboncillo por el papel cuando va a la playa a dibujar. Hace semanas que empezó a utilizar este tipo de material y aún se le pueden ver las manchas negras en sus dedos, y eso que se las había lavado un millón de veces. Deja un pequeño beso en su nuca al terminar, para luego apoyar la barbilla en su hombro. Apreciando la baja temperatura del cuerpo de Rin. Le duele la cabeza.

— Para ti... caballa, la del puestecito que tanto te gusta. —Que, por cierto, estaba en dirección contraria a la estación, por ello venía tan despeinado y había tardado más de la cuenta en llegar. Sabía cuánto le gustaba a Haru cómo lo preparaban allí, pero tampoco quería dejarle tanto tiempo solo, y con fiebre, así que no tuvo más remedio que correr. ¿De verdad no se había equivocado de deporte y valía más para atletismo?

Siente un leve cosquilleo en la nuca cuando le peina. No duda que es bueno con las manos: dibujando, peinando… Le ha visto más de una vez hacerlo. Es minucioso y tiene cuidado de no hacerle daño. Es tan suave la forma de tocarle que le sonsaca un suspiro. Pero el beso le descoloca, hace que le escueza allí donde le ha rozado con los labios y que se ablande un poco. Es débil, es débil. No es tan fuerte como parece.

_Cuatro, cinco, seis..._

— S... Siento haberte avisado tan tarde... Siento haberme resfriado… E… Este fin de semana era para... —Se disculpa Haru, entrecerrando los ojos.

_Haces tanto por mi que no sé si algún día podré devolvértelo de la misma manera, Rin…_

Rin se gira y apoya la cintura en la encimera, para mirarlo desde una posición más cómoda. Mareado por la fiebre, moqueando; algo molesto por haberse apartado de su lado. No valía la pena hacerse el duro con él, se la traería al pairo y seguiría haciendo lo que le diera la gana. Haru era así, un alma libre. Y eso no le molestaba, era algo que le gustaba de él. Desde el principio sabía que no habría ataduras entre ellos, que separarían el amor que se tenían el uno hacia el otro al de su pasión (nadar) y que la distancia no sería un obstáculo ni un impedimento, sino una montaña en sus caminos que deberían de rodear juntos, ya fuera de la mano o separados porque no importaba qué, al final del camino se encontrarían de nuevo. Estaban destinados, atados por un hilo rojo del destino que por mucho que se enredara o se tensara nunca se rompería. Ambos eran conscientes de ello.

— Rin, li siinti. —Le imita. Pero le imita mal. Que él para actuar no tiene lo que hay que tener, de atleta quizás de el pego pero de actor… Le hace gracia cuando ve a Haru molestarse, cuando le ve fruncir un poco los labios. Conoce esa mirada de inquietud. — Haru, ¿de verdad crees que me has jodido el fin de semana? He venido a verte, a estar contigo, que no me quejaría si todo hubiese sido como planeamos, —se acerca y le limpia la humedad de los ojos con sus pulgares, contiene las ganas de llenar su rostro de besos—, pero no me mires así... —Saca una de las cucharitas del cajón y vierte la cantidad exacta del jarabe. Con eso debería de empezar a sentirse mejor, como mínimo le empezaría a bajar la fiebre en media hora y le aliviaría el dolor de garganta. —No pasa nada, ¿hm? No te veo tan inquieto desde que vimos Buscando a Nemo. Tsk, como si me debieras algo, idiooota… Soy tu novio. —Añade con vergüenza, pero decidido.

— Mhm… —Aparta la mirada, también avergonzado. Es siempre igual. Ese “toma y daca”, un par de piques tontos, pero cuando Haru no sabe seguir simplemente aparta la mirada para que no pueda ver a través de él. Rin tiene la capacidad de leerle como un libro abierto, sabe leer las páginas exactas para ver lo más íntimo. Sus pensamientos. Había dado en el clavo y no sabía ni cómo. Aunque era normal… Se conocían desde hace años y no hacía más de tres meses que empezaron a salir. Conocerse se conocían. Dentro de poco harían cuatro y aún ni se habían besado. Y eso ocupaba la mente de Haru la mayoría del tiempo. 

Empezaron a salir porque había vuelto de una fiesta en Shibuya con Makoto y el resto, subidito de tono, y no había podido resistirse a llamarle a las tres de la madrugada y pedirle consejo para que su amigo Rin saliera con él porque le gustaba tanto como nadar al estilo libre. A la mañana siguiente eran todo recuerdos difusos. Pero así de torpes y simples eran ellos. — ¿Puedo besart-

— No. —Contesta rápidamente, aprovechando que abre la boca para meterle la cuchara entre los labios y derramar el líquido rosado en su interior. Le limpia el fino hilo que se le derrama por la comisura con el pulgar y se lleva el mismo a los labios después, arrugando la nariz al probarlo. — No puedo darme el gusto de ponerme malo, Haru. La semana que viene tengo una competición.

— Hmph, hablas mucho en llamada pero muerdes poco… —Masculla Haru, visiblemente molesto. No sabe si le duele más la cabeza o el rechazo. Él, que es la calma después de la tormenta, siente como se le atoran todos los sentimientos y se vuelven un ciclón sin control en su pecho. ¿Por qué Rin tiene que ser así? Que sólo es un beso, uno pequeño, un pico. Nada.

Rin, cómo no, parece disfrutar. Se está riendo de él. Porque sí, porque lo sabe, porque le conoce. Porque si se muerde los labios de esa manera es porque se está conteniendo para no descojonarse en su cara.

_¿Esa es forma de tratar a un enfermo? Tendrías que estar compadeciéndote de mí._

— ¿Quieres que te muerda, Haru? —Le mira como suele mirar a su presa antes de zambullirse en el agua, como mira a la comida picante cuando puede saltarse la dieta, como le mira a él cuando hacen videollamadas; como cuando no cree que la distancia sea un problema porque le nota en la piel, en ese tatuaje tribal de un delfín que descansa en su nuca. Haru tiene el mismo tatuaje pero el de un tiburón en la muñeca. Además del océano que les separa siente que de otras formas siguen estando juntos. — Venga, si quieres que te muerda sólo tienes que decírmelo. —Se burla.

— Y el grano en el culo es Yamazaki... —Suspira derrotado, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se frota la nariz despellejada de sonarse los mocos con el dorso de la mano. Mejor va a por un poco de agua para quitarse ese regusto a jarabe de la boca. Y el mosqueo que lleva encima. Siente como si le hubiese tocado una almendra rancia y tuviera la fatiga en la boca del estómago.

Se siente mejor cuando bebe medio litro de agua y coge aire, pero Rin parece que quiere continuar con el juego de “vamos a tocarle las narices a Haru”. Le besa el hombro y rodea su cintura con los brazos. Siente escalofríos. Aunque sigue mirando la nevera, como si buscara algo, ignorándolo todo lo que puede. Había herido su orgullo.

— Puedo besarte en otras partes del cuerpo, Haru... No tiene por qué ser en los labios.

Podría besarle en el cuello, en los hombros, en los brazos y las muñecas, en la cintura, allí donde siempre había querido llorar su nombre y en mil sitios más.

— Ni, Rin. Li sinti. —Le imita. También mal. Fatal. Y lo sabe porque Rin le ríe en la nuca y le eriza la piel. Le duele abandonar la cena, pero gira y ahora es él quien tiene la cintura apoyada en la encimera. Está de brazos cruzados. A punto de echarle una reprimenda. Han pasado años, no es el más expresivo del mundo, pero no es el de antes. Y cuando se trata de Rin se abre un poquito más. Cuando está molesto se cruza de brazos o frunce los labios y cuando está feliz se le ve ese brillo tan característico en sus ojos azules y _, oh,_ esa diminuta sonrisa en los labios... Haru está sonriendo ahora porque ni fuerzas tiene para pelear.

_Idiota..._

Le hace caso, no tiene por qué besarle en los labios. Va a su cuello. Traza un camino de besos desde detrás de su oreja, decorada por tres piercings, hasta el hueco que hay entre sus dos clavículas. Besos húmedos y manos torpes que van a su cintura para tener donde apoyarse.

— Haru, me gusta esto… Pero deberías descansar. —Le interrumpe de nuevo, apoyando las manos en sus hombros. Estirando el cuello, dejándose hacer. Bufando por la nariz.

_Siete, cuatro, nueve…_

No le escucha. Se tienen ganas, se desean. Se echan de menos. Y se terminan besando. Rin es débil a esos ojos azules, a Haru, a todo lo que conlleva estar cerca de él y ni medio minuto ha aguantado. Como cuando prometió de niño a sus padres no buscar los regalos de Navidad por toda la casa y a los cinco minutos ya los había encontrado todos y estaba en el salón abriéndolos.

_Contar hasta diez ya no sirve… Haru._

El primer beso no es el mejor, ni mucho menos. Pero los siguientes los dan con más ganas. Son torpes, a Haru le lloran los ojos y le cuesta respirar. Sabe a jarabe de fresa. Se han prometido tanto en estos últimos meses que tienen miedo de ir rápido, de no ser lo suficiente para él, de desear y que no se cumpla, de dar poco y recibir mucho…

Rin le muerde.

Le muerde, sí. Jadea. Pero le muerde de vuelta y, cuando ve cómo sus mejillas adquieren _casi_ el mismo tono rojizo que su cabello, sonríe. Haru es distinto. No habla, muerde directamente. No se anda con ataduras, no hay provocaciones, habla con la mirada. Y siempre lo había preferido así, más claro, más sincero, más directo. Se separan escasos centímetros y boquean con los labios abiertos, hablan con ojos llorosos y el pecho palpitante.

No hablan pero ambos saben que les ha gustado lo suficiente como para seguir de camino hasta su habitación. Les interrumpe algún que otro mueble: una mesa, una silla, un cuadro... Pero llegan hasta su destino y Haru reúne la poca fuerza que le queda para caer con Rin sobre el futón donde duerme todas las noches, donde le ha prometido cosas que solo sus sábanas saben.

A Haru le queda bien ese nuevo corte de pelo. Más corto por los lados y no mucho más largo por en medio. Rin no se da cuenta de lo bien que le queda hasta que le ve encima suya, mirándole desde arriba mientras se saca la camiseta. Luego le saca el cinturón. Le mira directamente, febril.

— ... Te has reído de mí. —Masculla Haru, cogiéndole de las manos y atando estas con el accesorio.

— Es que eres muy gracioso. ¿Qué quieres que le haga yo? —Divertido, se deja hacer. Quiere saber hasta dónde puede llegar Haru en ese estado, aunque le ve muy dispuesto. No es la primera vez que lo vive. ¿Haru encima suya? Se lo había imaginado muchas otras veces; en mitad de un entrenamiento, en la ducha del gimnasio, en la cama de su habitación…

— Matsuoka... —Es la primera vez que le llama así. Lo ha hecho más veces. En su cabeza. A solas, cuando más nadie les escucha, y los gemidos los puede silenciar contra la almohada. Lanza la camiseta a un lado y cuando termina de atarle las manos, le da la orden de no moverse. Aunque a dónde iba ir… No es que fuera a quejarse de estar así, ¿verdad?

Vuelve tal cual. Descalzo, un poco despeinado y sólo con ese pantalón hortera. Pero lleva algo en sus manos, algo con lo que han bromeado miles de veces. Ese lubricante de menta que Nagisa consiguió en el festival de verano y que le regaló con un lazo rojo cuando les invitó a todos por primera vez a su casa, jurando que Rei y él no lo habían usado.

— No me lo puedo creer. —Traga saliva cuando le ve entrar de nuevo con ese bote verde en las manos. Y Rin se da cuenta de muchas cosas ahora, como que Haru no estaba bromeando y que a veces ese libro abierto tiene páginas en blanco que ni él es capaz de leer. — P-Pft, a saber cuántas veces lo has us-...

— Varias, la verdad. Venías tan cansado de los entrenamientos que ni te dabas cuenta de lo que hacía detrás de la pantalla. —Eso calla a Rin al momento, obligándole a rodar y quedar boca abajo sobre el futón. Le duele debajo del pantalón y le quema la piel de las mejillas y las orejas. Hace calor, se siente enfermo cuando Haru le habla así. — ¿Ahora te vas a poner tímido conmigo, Rin?

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si lo seguiré algún día, pero se queda como un one-shot de momento.


End file.
